User talk:NakedSamurai
― Thailog 01:12, 11 February 2007 (UTC) : Thanks for the welcome and introduction. I only have minimal experience working with Wikicode, but I'm doing my best to learn it as quickly as possible. Hopefully my contributions that lack the essential code don't mess too many things up. Additionally, thank you for directing me to the MoS. It's been very helpful for my recent additions (having a format to follow is nice!), and I'll do my best to keep everything within its guidelines. NakedSamurai 06:04, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :: You're very welcome! And don't worry about wiki code; when I came here, I knew jack. The best way to learn it is by seeing how it's done, then emulating and testing it out till you got it right. Feel free to ask anything you need! ― Thailog 11:06, 11 February 2007 (UTC) DC Animated Universe:Images Please help us sorting out the most important guidelines for managing images around here. Leave any pertinent suggestion on it's talk page. ― Thailog 00:59, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Images May I ask how are you DVDgrabbing? I'm just asking because some images, mainly from , seem a little "squashed" yours → mine. ― Thailog 15:32, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm using VLC Media Player. - NakedSamurai 16:15, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it's my resolution, but the thumbnail for that same picture in Ivy's article looks really blurry now. - NakedSamurai 16:33, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::The one I replaced? It looks normal to me... :s ― Thailog 19:00, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Weird. Oh well. Nothing worth losing sleep over. If worse comes to worst, I'll stop capturing/uploading TNBA pics. Articles Needing Attention I'm tossing this out here on my talk page just to see how it goes over: what if we picked out 3-5 articles each month to give special attention to regarding completion? There are some important articles out there that are either really close to being done, or are "done" but need a serious overhaul. Maybe spotlighting those on the main page some way would encourage others (or, y'know, ourselves) to work on them? :I like that a lot. We could all focus on one article each month and make it 10 times better, instead of making several random articles 3 times better. ― Thailog 23:58, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::So far I've come up with Superman, Batman, Static, Gear, Terry McGinnis, J'onn J'onzz, and The Joker. Not necessarily in that order, and some needing less attention than others. :::This might be a good idea. A month is plenty of time for each of us to pitch in. Even if we're only three and we're doing the job of 20... ― Thailog 13:43, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Style I've been contributing for awhile now, so I'd like to know what people think of my style. I'm less concerned with what I'm doing right (though, y'know, don't hesitate to say anything good :D), and more concerned with ways to improve a) how I'm writing and b) article formatting in general. Comments for this would be fantastic. - NakedSamurai 01:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :I think your style of writing is great, and you got the formatting pinned down. Keep up the great work! ― Thailog 11:38, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Catwoman Damn, boy. You sure do some good work! With some pics, I think Catwoman should qualify for next month's featured article... Keep up the great work! ― Thailog 21:36, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :The pics are on their way. I take screens as I watch through each episode, then pick through the ones I think fit in best. :Catwoman's article has been ridiculously huge. Like, protagonist huge. I was confused at first, thinking I was doing something different for her article than for the others, but that's not really it. The episodes featuring Catwoman are different from other villains because she gets the majority of the focus in the episode, not Batman. :Thanks for the compliment, though. :D - NakedSamurai 23:03, 17 April 2007 (UTC)